Secretos
by Ryomita-chan
Summary: Ryoma tiene una vida normal, una novia, un puesto en el equipo de tenis, y lo más importante una madre que lo ama. Pero la llegada de dos extrañas personas hará que su pasado se revuelva y será el momento para que Sakuno movilice las aguas y no parara hasta encontrar la verdad.
1. El Inicio

Jugaba solo en el jardín, su madre cocinaba y su padre no llegaría hasta la tarde. Alejándose poco a poco de la casa llego hasta una especie de parque que, aparentemente, había sido olvidado hacía ya un tiempo, menos por una mujer de unos treinta años que estaba sentada en uno de los bancos que había, él con curiosidad se acerco a ella.

—Hola—saludó él con simpatía.

—Hola—respondió ella suavemente— ¿cómo te llamas?

—Ryoma, ¿por qué esta aquí sola?

—Vine a pensar, ¿y tú, qué haces aquí siendo tan pequeño?

— ¡No soy pequeño! —dice frunciendo el ceño—tengo tres, soy todo un niño grande.

—Jaja, está bien, entonces dime gran Ryoma ¿qué haces aquí?

—Estaba jugando en el jardín y llegue hasta aquí—dijo con inocencia.

— ¿Sabes como volver?

—Si, mi casa esta por ahí—dice señalando el lugar por donde vino.

— ¿Tus padres no estarán preocupados de que te hayas ido así?

—Mamá esta cocinando y papa esta trabajando.

—Entonces tu estas solo—dice y la mirada de la mujer cambia, ya no es bondadosa tiene algo más, algo más oscuro.

—Por ahora si—dice antes de escuchar el llamado de su madre.

— ¡Ryoma! Ryoma cariño ¿dónde estas?—se escucha a lo lejos.

—Me tengo que ir—dice él— ¿nos volveremos a ver?

—Claro—su mirada vuelve a ser la de antes—, estaré aquí.

—Adiós—dice para caminar rumbo a su casa parando a medio camino—. No me dijo su nombre.

—Me llamo Tomoyo.

—Entonces nos vemos, Tomoyo-san-

Después de eso Ryoma corrió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba su madre, preocupada ella le pregunta donde había estado a lo que él responde diciendo lo del parque y de Tomoyo con toda sinceridad, su madre para no alarmarlo dice que pase que ya iban a comer, pero aún así estaba preocupada por las palabras de su pequeño. A la noche después de arroparlo vuelve a su habitación y comenta su preocupación con su marido.

—No tienes por que preocuparte, Rinko—trató de calmarla—, debe ser obra de su imaginación, es natural a su edad, más aún ahora que no tiene clases, se aburre e inventa amigos imaginarios para no sentirse solo.

—Como me gustaría creer en eso, Nanjiroh, pero me preocupa que pueda ser verdad y le pueda hacer daño a Ryoma. —Su voz se torna temblorosa y se le cristalizan los ojos— te juro que si algo llegase a pasarle yo...

—No te preocupes—dice y la abraza—nada va a sucederle, yo me encargaré de eso ¿esta bien?—ella asiente aún pegada a su pecho—bueno ahora acuéstate y vamos a dormir.

Ella le hace caso y queda profundamente dormida en los brazos de su esposo, quien aún estaba despierto viéndola dormir, él no quería asustarla pero algo de la preocupación de su mujer se le había contagiado, ¿qué pasaría si lo que decía su hijo era verdad?, no esas dudas debía dejarlas fuera, tal y como le había dicho a la mujer que yacía dormida a su lado se iba a encargar, aún no sabía como pero iba a hacerlo.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que todo acababa de empezar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todas, sé que no he dado señales de vida por mucho tiempo pero es que no he encontrado momentos de inspiración se me bloqueo la computadora (explicación: soy de Uruguay y hace unos cuantos años se hizo el plan de darle una pc llamadas OXa cada niño de primario o secundaria q era hecha por el estado, cada uno tiene la suya y son completamente distintas a las notebooks comunes) la razón es porque no la conectaba a internet o la <strong>**prendía ****en mucho tiempo XD, bueno y todo lo que esta ahí no tiene respaldo, menos el fic ya que lo ****escribía ****y lo ****subía ****desde ahí, ahora si hay manera de recuperarlo ya se me ha bloqueado y no perdi nada solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo para ir y desbloqueearla, pero no se preocupen ya lo hare ahora que estoy de vacaciones me voy a dedicar lo mas posible a "Orgullo y Vergüenza" y este nuevo proyecto "Secretos" es una idea que tenía pensado publicar después de que terminara la anterior pero tenía que ****explayarme ****de alguna manera y comunicarme con ustedes y que mejor manera que esta, les aviso voy a crear una pagina en Fb para que ustedes puedan comunicarse conmigo lo dejare en mi perfil espero q les guste no estamos leyendo.**

**Sayonara, bss Dani!**


	2. 12 Años

12 AÑOS DESPUÉS

—Oye Ryoma, ¿vamos a comer? —preguntaba un chico con pelo de punta y ojos violetas.

—Hoy no, Momo-sempai, prometí llegar temprano hoy y tengo que acompañar a Sakuno.

—Comandado por un par de mujeres, si es así a los 15 no quiero saber como será cuando tengas 30.

—Si la hermana de Tachibana te lo pidiera harías lo mismo—dice haciendo que el mayor se sonroje—además mamá es la única familia que tengo, no puedo perder su confianza—su compañero suspira.

—Supongo que... tienes razón.

—No supongas—dice golpeándolo en el brazo.

—Ey, ¿qué manera es esa de tratar a tu sempai?

—Mi manera.

— ¿Quieres pelea? —dice preparándose.

—Atrévete—dice imitándolo.

—Ryoma—lo llaman a sus espaldas.

—Sakuno—dice dándose vuelta, distrayéndose de Momo quien lo agarra por el cuello.

—Regla número uno: no quites los ojos del enemigo.

—Regla número dos: no subestimes al enemigo—dice impulsándolo por sobre su hombro derivándolo—gane.

—Me sigo preguntando porqué no se unen al equipo de lucha—dice la castaña.

—Porque el tenis es divertido—dicen ambos levantando el puño al frente.

—Lo que ustedes digan, ¿vamos?

—Si—responde tomando su mano—nos vemos Momo-sempai.

—Adiós—dice incorporándose— y ¡Ryuzaki, hazle acuerdo a tu novio que me debe una salida a comer!

— ¡No te preocupes, Momo-sempai, me encargaré de ello!

—No me digas que en serio vas a hacerle caso—habla Ryoma.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Si las palabras "deber" y "Momoshiro" están en la misma oración cualquiera estaría en banca rota.

—Eso deberías decir de ti mismo—él la mira mal— ¿qué? es verdad.

—Y te dices mi novia.

—Pero así me quieres—dice y lo besa.

—Si, tienes razón—responde al separarse—. Hoy tengo que ayudarte a entrenar ¿no?

—Sip.

—Pistas callejeras aquí vamos—dice y ella ríe.

Ambos siguen caminando yendo al lugar indicado, ya estando ahí comenzaron con un lento peloteo, Ryoma se había acostumbrado a ayudarla aunque ella no fuera muy buena y se lo haya dicho mil veces ella seguía siendo obstinada en querer aprender, él con el tiempo se acostumbro a enseñarle siendo su amiga desde primaria no podía ser demasiado egoísta hasta su orgullo tenía limites, así que solo se limito a ayudarla y aunque ya llevaba barios años en eso, no había demasiada mejora.

—Sakuno ya te dije...—comienza Ryoma pero es interrumpido.

—...flexiona más tus rodillas y separa más tus piernas, así conseguirás un mejor punto de apoyo—continua un hombre mayor haciendo que el menor lo mirase mal—lo siento chiquillo no pude evitarlo.

—No hay problema—dice lentamente al ver a aquel hombre— ¿hace cuanto está ahí parado?

—El suficiente—él lo mira confundido—el suficiente para querer jugar contra ti, claro si me lo permites—Ryoma solo mira a Sakuno.

—Claro no hay problema—dice ella dándole el lugar.

—Gracias—vuelve a hablar él guiñándole un ojo.

—De nada—responde ella de igual forma.

De esta forma comienzan a jugar sorprendiendo a Ryoma lo bueno que es el mayor, más aún cuando este le gana 6-0 dejándolo exhausto en el suelo.

—Eres muy bueno, pero mada mada dane—dice acercándose a él.

—Aún me falta mucho ¿no es así? —Dice traduciendo sus palabras, mientras se levanta—lo sé, usted es muy bueno.

—Bueno, yo juego desde que era un poco menor que tú y he jugado por mucho tiempo, con la practica de seguro también lo lograras.

—Si, tal vez en un par de meses ya te derrote—dijo con orgullo provocando al mayor.

—Así que en un par de meses, que chiquillo insolente.

— ¿A quién le dices chiquillo, vejestorio?

—Oigan, no creo que sea conveniente que discutan cuando se acaban de conocer—interviene Sakuno.

—Tu novia tiene razón—concuerda el hombre—ahora discúlpate.

— ¿Por qué yo? Haz…—iba a seguir pero Sakuno lo interrumpe tapándole la boca.

—Disculpe las insolencias de mi novio, espero que esto no arruine la posible relación que tengamos en el futuro.

—No te preocupes, disculpas aceptadas.

—Ahora vamos Ryoma, ya es tarde y detesto cuando tu madre se enoja.

—No quiero ni pensar en eso—dice mientras un escalofrío le recorre la espalda.

—Nos vemos señor—dice Sakuno alejándose con su novio.

—Nos vemos—dice y cuando están lo suficientemente lejos comenta—así que tu nombre es Ryoma, hmp, me pregunto que habrá sido de ti chiquillo—dice mirando con nostalgia el cielo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente lectora, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, le digo estuve pensando mucho en como hacerlo y termine cambiando algunas cosas para ponerlo más interesante para ustedes, les digo mi problema con mi pc no se soluciono como yo esperaba ahora tengo que hacer la opcion 2 y rezar a los dioses para que no se borre nada y si asi pasa voy a tener que hacer el cap desde cero lo que es malo en cierto sentido porque mis arranques de inspiracion son independientes uno del otro x lo q seria distinto a lo que ya tenia pero por lo menos podre terminar el fic, bueno eso era lo que mas queria decirles x si siguen esperando otro cap de Orgullo y Vergüenza, deseenme suerte.<strong>

**Sayonara, bss Dani!**


End file.
